The techniques of termination of electrical wires to permit connection with a source of electric power have always presented a technical problem in electric motor design. Good termination design must be cost effective and flexible, and should permit easy final assembly of the entire motor. Also the design must provide adequate electrical insulation, and meet clearance/creepage requirements. Particularly, the connection of the electric wire through the motor and housing must be well protected so that an accidental jerk of the termination will not cause it to disconnect from the electric motor.
In accordance with this invention, an improved termination system for electric motors is disclosed, particularly in conjunction with an improved electric motor housing which is particularly suitable for mounting an electric fan and motor. The termination system provides good mechanical and insulating protection to the electric wire at its connecting end to the motor, and also at its other end where the terminal block assembly provides further good mechanical protection and insulation.
In conjunction with this, the novel electric motor housing can operate as an electric fan with reduced noise, providing improved aerodynamic characteristics.